


Babysitter

by ChiyokoMori



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiyokoMori/pseuds/ChiyokoMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven gets a call from Jaehee, asking him to come over to Yoosung's place. Worried Seven hurrily goes there in a heartbeat and finds Yoosung in a defenseless state. Will he be able to hold back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitter Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Chiyoko here. ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ This is my first work so please go easy on me. ^^ I have been a fan of Mystic Messenger for quite a while now, and I really ship Yoosung and 707 together. I find them really compatible with each other. I see the similarity of Yoosung's character with the MC, so no wonder he get's along really well with Seven.~ There was a part in the game where he calls Yoosung his baby, and that's what actually inspired me to do this work.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have fun reading this! ヾ ^_^♪ I also have a Jumin x Zen fic so please read it too if you're interested!~
> 
> Thank you very much and have a nice day~

It's a rainy night and I'm not really busy with work. My last mission was a success so my boss suggested that Vanderwood do the dirty work this time.

"Ah, what to do~"

I'm kinda bored. No one's online at the messenger too.

*phone rings*

Oh, perfect timing. It's Jaehee.

"Defender of Justice Seven-Oh-Seven at your service!!"

"Good afternoon, Luciel. Are you busy right now?"

"Busy eating honey buddha chips, yes!!"

"I see. In that case, would you please consider paying Yoosung a visit?"

Yoosung?

"Ah, my baby Yoosung!!~ Sure, but um.. what for?"

"Great! He seems to be very down right now, he called me and said he failed his midterm exams again this morning. Seriously, that boy.."

Again? Did he do nothing but play LOLOL last night?

"Eh?? But this isn't bad news anymore right? He always fails."

"I agree but right now I am very worried because he seems to be sending me weird texts with lots of typos in it."

What..?

"Weird texts..?"

"I assume he's drunk."

This doesn't sound good. That kid can't handle his liquor well.

"Aaaah, what a pain!~ Alright, I'll go check on him Jaehee. Thank you."

"Thank you, Luciel. I'd go to his place if I could but I am loaded with paperworks right now. Zen's practicing for a new role so we can't bother him too. And please do NOT let Mr. Han know about this. He might have to contact Mrs. Kim again, we wouldn't want to bother Yoosung's mom anymore."

"Haha! He actually might! Alright, I'll do my best not to tell him. Thanks, Jaehee."

"Very well, then. Please take care on your way there."

  
That little boy's being immature again, seriously.

"Vanderwood! I'll be out for a bit! Don't miss me~"

"Ask me if I give a shit. Come back immediately when I call you for work or else you're dead."

"Oooh, scary.. >.<"

"Fuck outta here."

"Bye~"

  
Yoosung's house isn't really that far away, especially when I use my lovely baby car. But why didn't he call me instead..? Why did he have to bother Jaehee? Maybe he thinks I'll play with him again, haha.

I arrived at his place, and I could already hear him screaming out song lyrics that I don't understand..

*knocks*  
"Yoosung, my baby!~ It's Seven-hyung!"

"Eh..? Hyung?? Did Jaehee send you??"

Oh, looks like he's still quite in his senses for the mean time.

"Yes~ Open the door will you? I'm bored, let's play!"

"NO!!"

What the..?

"You're gonna.. you're gonna tease me again for failing my midterms!"

My, my. Seriously, how cute.

"Eh?? But I would never~"

"You're lying!!"

I can feel him close to the door. Ahh, I wanna see him and tease him to death!!

"No, my baby!! I won't, okay? Now, open the door for me please~~"

"O-okay, but don't tease me again.."

Is he sobbing..? God, I'm laughing so hard he's so cute I--

*door opens*

"Alright, come in.."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute.

"Hyung, is something wrong?"

Why are his buttons undone and his hair all messy..? He looks so defenseless like this.

"Hyung!!"

"A-ah, yes my baby?"

"Aren't you coming inside??"

"Oh, right! Ahaha I was just surprised, you look like you just got out of bed!"

"You're teasing me again!!!"

Oh? He's sulking. Since when did he get this cute?

I sat on his sofa, it kinda reeks of alcohol.

"So, Yoosung, what happened to your exams?"

"Don't even ask. *sigh* I don't wanna talk about it right now.."

Yoosung sat on the floor and drank more beer. I didn't really wanna see him like this but for some reason, today feels different.

"Hey, Yoosung. Take it easy on the beer."

Although, I didn't really mean that.

"Not gonna. I've only had two cans, I'm not even drunk yet."

Not yet drunk, you say but you drunk texted Jaehee.. Seriously.

"Alrightie then, wanna play a game ^^ ?"

"Hyung, I'm not really in the mood to play right now."

"No, no. It's really easy! We just have to stare at each other and then the first one to blink loses! Are you up for it ^^ ?"

I sat with him on the floor, facing him.

"Alright, but what even is the point of this game?

Hmm.. What, really? I also wonder.

"There's no point at all! He he"

Isn't there really?

"Seriously, hyung.. T__T "

"Alright, then! Let's start!"

"Okay.."

We stared at each other for a good 20 seconds. I'm really good at this 'cause I don't mind staring at anyone's eyes for a long time.

"Umm.. hyung.."

Wait, is he.. blushing?

"Hm? What's wrong, baby?" I said, while smirking.

Unaware of my actions, I started moving closer to him.

"Hyung, y-you're too close.."

He's blushing so hard. At this point, I might actually lose my focus and--

Ah, he blinked.

"You blinked!! Ha ha! I won!"

"Y-yeah.. Can you move away now?"

He's drifting his eyes away from me while gently pushing me away.

"Why, baby?" I said, lowering my voice.

Oh? He's blushing and getting nervous.

"What's wrong with being this close to my little baby?" I whispered to his ear.

"H-hyung, I--"

Shit, this is dangerous. He's turning red all over.

"Hyung, I kinda feel weird when you're this close so--"

He was about to cover his face so I quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall.

"Yoosung, my baby, you're so mean to me. Telling Seven-hyung to move away from you. I'm hurt." I said teasingly.

"But.. But, I feel weird.."

Is he gonna cry? Whoa, I can't think straight. 

"Hm? What are you feeling all weird for?"

I glanced at his body and noticed how he's slowly sweating. I'm getting so excited seeing him nervous like this. What's gotten into me?

"S-seven hyung.. I can't anymore.."

Shit. He's hard.

"Oh, what's this? What did I do to make you have this reaction?" I said while smiling.

"N-no, I think it's because of the alcohol.. Probably.."

Probably? I doubt it.

"What should we do with this, then?" I said as I put my index finger on the tip of his boner.

"Nnhhh.. H-hyung, don't.."

Shit, he looks so sexy like this. His white button downs looks slightly overzised on his thin and fragile body and I can see his pale white skin glistening with sweat. God, I'm gonna go crazy.

"H-hyung, let go of my hands! I need to go to the bathroom, please.." He says, as he slowly reaches for his breath.

Does he seriously think I'll let him get away like this?

"Nope. I came here to babysit you tonight.~ Should I take care of this too?"

"Hyung, stop teasing me..! I.. I can do it by myself!!"

Shit, I'm getting too excited.

"Alright, then. Do it in front of me."

 


	2. A Special Request

  
"...eh?" Yoosung exclaimed.  
   
_I must be out of my mind._

__  
But there's no turning back now.  
   
"You heard me. Do it in front of Seven-hyung."    
  
"Y..you're joking right..? Ha.. Haha..! Ahahaha-"  
   
*SLAM!*  
   
I slammed both my hands on the wall he's leaning on, leaving him in between them.

  
_He looks so terrified and turned on at the same time._  
   
"Yoosung, sweetie, do I look like I'm joking right now?" I said while putting on a smug smile.

  
 "Hyung.. I.."  
   
His cheeks were flushed. He really might cry any minute now.  
   
"I'm gonna do it but.."  
   
_YES._  
   
"B-but.."

_But?_

"But don't look!!" He shouted with teary eyes.  
   
How.  
 Unbelievably.  
  _Cute._  
   
My little baby's so innocent I'm gonna go crazy.  
   
"Hmm? No way!~" I said teasingly.  
I moved closer to him and whispered to his ear:  
   
" _I can't waste such a beautiful sight._ "  
   
"H-hyung, too close.."

  
Ohoho? Seems like he's sensitive to my voice.  
   
"How about this.. I'll cover your eyes so you wont see me looking at you~"

  
"Eh..? W- wait--"

  
I covered his eyes and whispered again to his ears:

  
   
" _ **Entertain me.**_ "  
   
He turned bright red all over. He was shaking but like a good little boy, he did as I said and slowly removed his pants. He left his boxers on and I could clearly see the bulge that's dying to be caressed any moment now.

  
With my right hand still covering both his eyes, he started to move his hands towards his boxers. He took out his beautiful throbbing pinkish treasure now overflowing with pre-cum. He wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking it, going up and down.  
   
"H-hyung.. D-don't ever.. take your hands of my eyes.. Ah..!"  
   
I licked his nipples and squeezed the other using my left hand. I can't really pay attention to what he's saying. I can't understand anything as of the moment, except for the fact that I am also now almost at my limit.  
   
"Hyung, you don't have to --"  
I put two of my fingers in his mouth.  
   
"Sweetie, _lick it for me_." I whispered gently.  
   
Trembling, he moved his tounge and started sliding it through my fingers.

  
"Good boy, Yoosung." I said with a smirk.  
   
He started sucking it, making lewd sounds which turned me on even more.  
   
   
_Shit._  
   
   
I don't care what happens anymore.

  
 I removed my right hand covering his eyes.  
   
"Eh?? H-hyung!! I told you not to -- !!"  
   
I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. I unzipped my pants and released my rock hard cock. I made him sit on my lap, with his legs spread and his cock pressed against mine.

We slowly rubbed our cocks against each other, creating a whole new kind of pleasure from the friction we were making together. I gently put my lips against his, which was soft and plump.

   
" _Open your mouth, baby_." I said in the most gentle way possible.  
   
Powerless, he did as I said and put his arms around me. I moved my tounge slowly, trying my best not to scare him. I squeezed his nipples once more, making him whimper and groan.

He gently grabbed my hair, signaling me to go faster. His back was arched and he was letting out innocent moans, enough to make my dick even more erect than it already is.

The heat that's enveloped us both started to turn our minds blank. I removed my jacket and my shirt and I started grabbing his ass and fondling it while he was sliding his cock up and down against mine. This time, he's moans started to become higher pitched. We were sweating as we were panting and breathing heavily.  
   
"Are you gonna come soon, baby?" I said as I licked his lower lip.  
   
He started grinding harshly against me and embraced me more tightly.

"H.. H-hyung.. N-no more.. I'm gonna.." He said with tears almost falling from his eyes.  
   
I groped his ass harder as I also felt my climax nearing. Our cocks were slippery from the massive amount of pre-cum leaking out, so we rubbed against each other even more faster and more erratically, creating lewd sounds.  
   
"Y-yoosung.. I.. I'm almost--" Wrapped in pleasure, I've lost my ability to speak properly.

"S.. Seven-hyung I'm..!!"

I slid my tounge in his mouth again, and he entered mine too. His whimpers increased as I squeezed the cheeks of his ass tighter. 

"--yung.. Sev--.. coming.. I'm coming..!!"

He arched his back and we both groaned from ecstasy as splinters of shimmering white fluid came out of our trembling, stiffened cocks. His cum was all over my stomach, and mine on his.  
   
Our hearts were beating rapidly, and we were having a hard time catching our breaths. When I finally came back to my senses, I glanced over at Yoosung.  
   
His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a weak state so I carried him to the bed.

  
I laid him down on the mattress. There was still cum on his beautiful and pale stomach, making him look like a dessert topped off with special cream. I tried my best not to get excited again and cleaned him up. I wore my shirt back and turned off the lights. I layed down next to him on the bed afterwards.

We were facing each other, but his eyes were still closed. He was still exhausted from what happened.

If I'm gonna return to work tomorrow, I might as well spend my time with him wisely right now.

I observed his face thoroughly, and noticed how peaceful he looks like this. I also noticed how I'm already familiar with every aspect of his face. I guess I've been observing him for quite a while now.

His eyelashes were long. His nose was cute and tiny. His cheeks looks soft and fluffy, like marshmallows. His lips were like that of a girl's, but I'd still prefer kissing him over a real one. His whole face always seems to light up. He still shines brightly even when the lights are off. Even during my darkest days.

I moved closer to him.

"Yoosung, my baby. You looked really delicious tonight." I said teasingly and chuckled, as I run my thumb across his cheek.

He suddenly noticed this and turned his back on me. He quickly grabbed a pillow and used it to cover his face.

"I.. I'm not your food..!!"

"Ha ha.. You say that but you're all served deliciously in front of me like this.~"

"Don't make fun of me..!!" He said while still covering his face with a pillow.

_I can't do that._

"I can't ever not make fun of you, my baby. _You're the only one worth wasting my precious time on_. When will you understand that?" I said while lowering my voice and gently embracing him from behind.  
   
He wasn't responding but he hugged his pillows tighter and started to turn red all over to his neck again.

  
   
_Ah.. My heart feels weird_.  
   
I feel like it's gonna come out of my chest.  
 

  
I leaned in closer and caressed his hair. It was smooth and flowy, and it smelled really nice.  
   
I kept thinking; maybe this all happened because he was slightly drunk. Maybe because I haven't been seeing any girls? Maybe because he's simply just too cute and I want to play with him..?  
My mind can't seem to pick up the answers, as I'm also getting tired and sleepy from everything that's happened.   
 

  
Unaware of myself, I uttered words I never thought I'd say.

  
   
"Yoosung, my baby. Please don't let anyone else treat you gently like I do, okay?"  
   
He suddenly removed the pillow covering his face, and turned to me. He looked at me with awe.  
   
"Hyung, what do you mean..?" he asked me with eyes holding back tears.  
   
I smiled as I held his hands and kissed him gently in the dark.  
   
" _Will you let me take care of you for the rest of my life?_ "  
   
With tears in his eyes, he answered with a smile:  
   
" _Okay._ "  
 


End file.
